From the Shadows
by Frontline
Summary: After spending an evening in the Three Broomsticks, Hermione and Ginny witness something dangerous that points at a new threat inside Hogwarts...


All characters and concepts are the property of their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made from this work of fiction.

Ginny was sitting at a table in the Three Broomsticks, drumming her fingers on the table. Outside the window, snow was falling and people could be seen hurrying past, wrapped up in coats, hats and scarves. Suppressing a sigh, she glanced up at the clock just as the door opened and Hermione stepped inside. Pulling off her hat and gloves, she glanced around until she spotted Ginny and made her way over.

'Sorry I'm late,' she said. 'I was finishing up some work and I lost track of time...'

'...it's fine, Mione,' Ginny said, forcing a smile. 'I know how much your work means to you. Anyway, I'll get us some Butterbeers and then we can take a walk while the snow lasts...'

#########################

Ginny pulled her coat tightly around her and took Hermione's hand as they made their way down the street. Snow was falling lightly around them and Ginny's breath misted in the cool night air.

'How about we take a trip this weekend?' She said and Hermione hesitated.

'...maybe...'

'Come on. There's ice skating on the Great Lake. We could stay in a tavern on the shores and have a couple of days to ourselves. What do you say?'

'I don't know, Gin...' Hermione began, stopping when she heard a cut off cry and she spun round to see a man with a scruffy beard collapse to his knees.

'Get down,' Hermione hissed, pulling Ginny into the shadow of a doorway. As she watched, three men emerged from the shadows, wands levelled at the man they had stunned. One of the men, a tall figure with broad shoulders, stepped forward and gestured to the others.

'Come on. What are you standing around for? Barrett, Langley, grab him and let's move.'

'Alright, alright, Edwards...'

Two of the men grabbed the man under his arms and hauled him up, dragging him towards the end of the alley.

'That's Elliot Hatfield,' Ginny hissed and Hermione frowned.

'Who?'

'He's an Auror. I've seen him with Harry at the Auror Office. They need to know about this,' she said, pulling out her wand and sending a shower of red sparks into the sky.

'Stay here,' she said and Hermione grabbed her arm.

'Where are you going?'

'I can't wait for the Aurors. He could be dead by the time they get here...'

'I'm not letting you go alone,' Hermione said, drawing her own wand.

'Mione...'

'Come on. We're going to lose them...'

'Mione, wait...'

#########################

'Wait,' Ginny hissed, pushing Hermione back against the wall. 'They've stopped...'

Keeping her wand raised, she eased her head round the corner in time to see them dragging Hatfield into a house at the end of the street, the door slamming behind them.

Come on,' Ginny said, getting a grip on her wand. 'Let's go...'

'Hold on,' Hermione said, raising her own wand. 'We need to let the Aurors know where we are. Expecto Patronum.'

Hermione's Otter Patronus burst from the end of her wand and soared away towards Hogwarts Castle, a silvery streak as it disappeared from sight.

'Ready?' she asked and Ginny nodded.

'Let's go...'

#########################

They slipped down the street towards the house and Hermione raised her wand.

'Alohomora,' she whispered, touching her wand to the lock, which clicked faintly as it open. Reaching out with her other hand, she pushed the door open and stepped through into the dark hallway. Above them, there was a creak of floorboards and Ginny pointed towards the stairs, Hermione nodding. Making their way up as quietly as they could, they reached the landing just as they heard a voice from the doorway opposite.

'Crucio.'

There was silence for a second, followed by a strangled scream and Ginny's face paled as she tuned to Hermione.

'They're torturing him,' she whispered and Hermione nodded, getting a grip on her wand.

'Let's go.'

Ginny raised her wand as they advanced towards the door and she gave a flick of her wrist.

'Reducto!' she yelled, the blast tearing through the lock and the door slammed open as Ginny charged through. Inside, Hatfield was tied to a chair and Edwards was standing over him, flanked by Barrett and Langley, their heads snapping round as they heard the crash of the door striking the wall.

'Cruci...' Edwards began, but Ginny flicked her wand towards him.

'Stupefy.'

The stunning spell lifted him off his feet and sent him crashing into the wall. Barrett turned towards him and she deflected his spell, just as Hermione darted through the door, her own stunning spell knocking him to the ground.

'Expelliarmus!' Ginny yelled, her spell blasting Langley's wand out of his hand and Hermione caught it.

'Come on,' she said, moving towards Hatfield. 'We need to get him out of...argh!'

'Hermione!' Ginny yelled, whirling round as the spell struck her and slammed her back against the wall. A figure had appeared in the doorway, a thin-faced man with a short trimmed beard wearing a long, flowing black coat, his wand held loosely at his side. Ginny raised her own wand and he flicked his towards her, the blast knocking her backwards and her wand flew from her hand. She saw the dark man walking past her, picking up her and Hermione's wands. Kneeling down next to Edwards, he pressed his wand tip to his forehead and muttered under his breath.

'Enervate.'

Edwards' eyes flicked open and he looked up, the colour seeming to drain from his face.

'Moore...'

'You fool,' Moore hissed, standing up and moving away to revive the others. 'Can you do nothing right?'

'We...we got him here...'

'Yes, you did. But, you were seen. We need to leave. Now.'

'Why? We've stopped them...'

'Because they will have alerted the Aurors, you idiot,' he hissed, gesturing to Hermione, who had pulled her up into a sitting position against the wall. 'This one works at Hogwarts. So, we're leaving.'

He turned towards Hermione, raising his wand. 'It was brave of you to come here. I respect that. In other circumstances, I might even have a use for you. Unfortunately, you have seen too much. If it is any consolation, I will make this quick. Avada Kev...

'Stupefy!'

Moore spun round, his wand deflecting the spell and Ginny turned to see Harry standing in the doorway.

'Lumos,' Harry said, the end of his wand flaring with white light and Moore staggered backwards, Ginny and Hermione's wands dropping from his hand. Harry darted sideways and Ron appeared behind him, his stunning spell striking Langley and lifting him off his feet. Hermione lunged across the floor, grabbing her wand and aiming at Edwards.

'Stupefy!'

Her spell struck him in the chest, knocking him backwards and Ginny snatched up her own wand, coming back to her feet and levelling her wand at Barrett.

'Petrificus Totalus!'

His limbs locked up and he went backwards like a tree, hitting the floor with a thump as Ron aimed another stunning spell at Moore, who vanished with a sharp crack.

'I hate disapparation,' Harry muttered, putting away his wand and turning to Hermione and Ginny.

'You alright?'

'...yeah,' Ginny said, reaching down to help Hermione to her feet. 'Mione?'

'...I think so,' she said and Ginny wrapped her in a hug, giving her a kiss on the lips.

'Ahem,' Harry coughed. 'Don't we get any thanks...?'

'Sure you do, Harry,' Ginny said. 'You get to take these guys in. I bet Kingsley will be pleased...'

Ron snorted, folding his arms across his chest, but Harry grinned.

'Right. C'mon, Ron. Let's get these guys secured. We'll need you both to come to the Auror Office tomorrow and make a statement...'

'Sure,' Ginny said, putting her arm around Hermione's waist as she headed towards the door. 'And, Harry, thanks for coming. You too, Ron...'

#########################

Ginny slipped into bed alongside Hermione, giving her a quick kiss on the lips, her hand stroking the curve of her breasts through her night shirt.

'Gin...' Hermione breathed, returning the kiss as Ginny's hand's slid under her shirt, caressing her nipples.

'I want you,' she hissed, pushing her down onto the bed and straddling her, pressing her thigh between her legs.

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any comments, reviews or constructive criticisms very welcome.


End file.
